


Bittersweet Memories

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Memories

"I'm sorry... sometimes memories sneak out of my eyes and roll down my cheeks..."

John hates how shaky Darcey sounds and, knowing he needs to comfort her, moves to pull her into a hug, letting her cling onto him even as she cries. Katie wakes moments later, no doubt sensing Darcey's pain, and moves to stroke her back. Between them they have been caring for Darcey for months now and, slowly, Darcey is getting to be less afraid, although she still very much cries and shivers when memories arise and wake her. 

"It's okay Darling."

John speaks softly, stroking Darcey's cheek free of tears when she finally stops crying. 

"We aren't going anywhere."

Katie finishes his thought, the two of them sharing a look over Darcey's head, it has been months since they needed to shelter her between them but tonight it's clear she needs exactly that.


End file.
